the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo III
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo III is the third upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Rambo crossover made by Stuigntion. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo: First Blood Part II. Plot Prologue: It is midnight at Canterlot as the whole team is resting there, while Judy is doing a night patrol of the castle. But then she picks up an odd sound and rushes to found out what has happened only to witness some of Bellwether's BTD units taking Cadance. But when Judy tries to save her, a coal shovel slams in her face, knocking her out cold. Then in the shadows, a hooded Starlight Glimmer reveals herself as she picks up the unconscious rabbit and carries her away. Then outside, a shuttle waits where Bellwether oversees the operation. With a vengeful Tirek in the shuttle. However, in the process one of the BTD shoves the carts with the Princesses too hard, sending them flying into one of the castle walls, head first. But despite the setback they get to the shuttle which flies away. The next morning, Barret alerts the team that Celestia wasn't in their bedroom when he woke up. As they review security camera footage and find the kidnappings. In Which Barret uses the Force to feel for them, finding them somewhere in Thailand. As the team contacts some of their allies, and Team Bs, and Team Chugger they race for Thailand. The film opens with Colonel Sam Trautman (Richard Crenna) returning to Bangkok, Thailand (where Rambo left to at the end of the second film) to once again enlist the help of Vietnam veteran John J. Rambo (Sylvester Stallone). Trautman sees Rambo stick fighting in a warehouse; a fight which he wins, although visibly having a sort of traumatic flashback while doing so. Rambo leaves before Trautman can talk to him, although he sees Rambo give the money he earned to some Buddhist monks. The following day, Trautman trails Rambo to a Buddhist Monastery where he lives, fixing things. There, Trautman visits the construction site of the temple Rambo is helping to build and asks Rambo to join him on a mission to Afghanistan. The mission is meant to supply weapons, including FIM 92-A Stinger missiles, to Afghan freedom fighters, the Mujahideen, who are fighting the Soviets in the Soviet-Afghan War. Despite showing him photos of civilians suffering under Soviet military intervention, Rambo refuses, expressing disillusionment with war and claiming that if he goes in, it won't make a difference, since it didn't before. Those views Rambo will hold almost 30 years later. Rambo claims that here he can belong to something and lead a peaceful life. Trautman tells Rambo that he must come full circle and realize that he is a warrior and will always be tearing away at himself unless he realizes that and does what he does best. Rambo is unmoved and Trautman chooses to go in on his own. Then the team finds Rambo and tells him about Judy and the Princesses' Kidnappings and beg him to help them rescue them, while unsure, Rambo tells them he'll sleep on it. While in Afghanistan, Trautman's troops are ambushed by Soviet troops while passing through the mountains at night. Trautman is imprisoned in a Soviet base and coerced for information by Colonel Zaysen (Marc de Jonge) and his henchman Kourov (Randy Raney). Rambo learns of the incident from embassy field officer Robert Griggs (Kurtwood Smith) and convinces Griggs to take him through an unofficial operation, despite his warning that the US government will deny any knowledge of his actions if killed or caught. As the team devise to rescue Judy and the Princesses from Bellwether, Tirek, Trixie, Starlight, Katty, Randall, Vicky, and Brit and Tiff. Rambo immediately flies to Pakistan where he meets up with Mousa (Sasson Gabai), a weapons supplier who agrees to take him to a village deep in the Afghan desert, The Mujahideen in the village are already hesitant to help Rambo in the first place, but decide not to help him when their village is attacked by Soviet helicopters after one of Mousa's shop assistants has informed to the Soviets. Aided only by Mousa and a young boy named Hamid (Doudi Shoua), Rambo makes his way to the Soviet base and attempts to free Trautman. The first attempt is unsuccessful and results not only in Hamid getting shot in the leg, but also in Rambo himself getting a piece of shrapnel through his stomach. Whilst the team works on finding Judy and Bellwether, the Edds and Grizzar manage to get into Judy's cell, where they find her badly beaten and even find Lightsaber scars on her back. She reveals that Starlight and Bellwether are trying to learn of the Clone Army's main meeting base, where they intend to destroy it, while Tirek is gonna murder Celestia, Luna, and Cadance after he murders Thomas, Twilight, and their friends. But at the same time, a small portion of the team find the Princesses but to their shock, the Princesses can neither remember or recognize them. Which Mucker determines they got amnesia when they hit their heads. In the mean time, Ruby and Shady then run into a young Twi'Lek and Torgruta, who reveal to be slaves of Trixie. But they are forced to abort the rescue mission when one of the BTD units finds Derpy Hooves. Rambo sends Hamid and Mousa away back to the camp while he pushes the shrapnel out and then disenfects the wound before cutting the bullet off of an AK-47 round and emptying the gunpowder from the shell into the wound. Rambo then lights the gunpowder, cauterizing the wound. The next day, Rambo returns to the base once again, just in time to rescue Trautman from being tortured with a blow-torch. While the team manages to sneak inside and save Judy from being Lightsaber tortured by Starlight Glimmer. Then they rescue the Princesses, but manage to snap them out of their amnesia when they accidentally make them hit their heads during the escape. While the foals save Yepmihi and Rerla Lyks before they can be whipped by Trixie, and lead them their blasters to defend themselves. After rescuing several other prisoners, Rambo steals a helicopter and escapes from the base. However, the helicopter soon crashes and Rambo and Trautman are forced to continue on foot. After a confrontation in a cave, where Rambo and Trautman kill several Russian soldiers including Kourov, they are confronted by an entire army of Russian tanks, headed by Zaysen (Along with Tirek, Trixie, Starlight, Katty, Bellwether, Randall, Vicky, and Brit and Tiff). Just as they are about to be overwhelmed by the might of the Soviet Army, the Mujahideen warriors, together with Mousa and Hamid, (as well as a surprise attack from the Wonderbolts and Skipper) ride onto the battlefield by the hundreds in a thunderously awe-inspiring cavalry charge. Meanwhile, Judy engages Bellwether into a duel and is joined by Buttercream. But the sheep manages to give them slip and escape the battle. Tirek then starts firing fireballs at the team, in despite to kill them. But then Nick (With help from Percy) hops into the Trolley Fighters' anti-artillery turret, and with Percy pushing, he draws fire at Tirek. Then Starlight also engages Twilight in a duel, but she overwhelms Twilight, and almost kills her when Blythe jumps into the duel and as the 2 come into a blade lock, Blythe quickly kicks Starlight in the shin, and as Starlight winces in pain, Blythe uses the distraction to destroy Starlight's Lightsaber, and slightly slashes her horn, making her unable to conjure magic. As Trixie fights the foals, but before she can harm Ruby, Yepmihi then suddenly Force grabs Shady's Lightsaber and fights Trixie and is soon joined by Rerla (using one of Thunder's Lightsabers). Together the 2 are able to keep Trixie at bay long enough for Rainblast to shoot Trixie with his Blaster, but incapacitates her rather then killing her, as Apple Seed knocks her unconscious with his rifle. Then Percy manages to get to full speed and with Nick continuing to draw fire, Tirek charges to the 2 still firing fireballs. Despite being wounded, Rambo takes control of a tank and uses it to shoot down Zaysen's chopper. The two collide but only Rambo survives. As Percy and the turret are inches away from Tirek, Nick fires the turret which blasts Tirek square in the chest, causing a huge fireball and smoke screen, then when they clear away, Tirek is laying on the ground, dead. Then in a great rage, Starlight shoots Twilight, (seemingly killing her). And before she can do the same for Spike, Judy fires first, and Starlight collapses to the ground, dead. But Twilight is revealed to be okay as an amulet Cadance gave her caught the bullet, saving her. While, Bellwether leaves, claiming she'll get them next time. At the end of the battle Rambo and Trautman say goodbye to their Mujahideen friends and leave Afghanistan to go home. Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Princess Skyla, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Princess Sharon, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger, Rattlesnake Jake, Timber, Splinter, Chomper, Big Grizz, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Falcon, Buzz, Sharky, Willy, Mako, Sheema, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The Auto Train and Pony Team "B", R3-X3 (Rax), The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbert Beaver, Dagget Beaver, Grizzar, Cerainel Rangereen, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B", SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Invader Zim, GIR, Danny Phantom, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr., Vanellope von Schweetz, Sergeant Calhoun, WALL-E, EVE, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Ki, Princess Merida, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Zephyr Breeze, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, the Ghost Crew (Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Zeb, and Chopper), Ahsoka Tano, and Captain Rex guest star in this film. *Tirek, Trixie Lulamoon, Starlight Glimmer, Katty Katswell, Dawn Bellwether, Randall Boggs, Vicky, Brit Crust, and Tiff Crust will work for Colonel Zaysen. *This marks the first appearances of Yepmihi and Rerla Lyks. *Events from are mentioned in this film *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo. Scenes *Prologue: The kidnappings of the Royals and Judy Hopps * * * * * * * * * *Rambo vs. Kourov *The final showdown with Zaysen *Farewell to the Mujahideen/end of the film Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Rated R Crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Jerry Goldsmith Category:Films dedicated to Richard Crenna Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FiM/Rambo Saga Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series